dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Soon Jae
Perfil thumb|250px|Lee Soon Jae *'Nombre: '이순재 / Lee Soon Jae *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hamgyong del Norte, Corea del Norte *'Estatura:' 166cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Familia:' Esposa y dos hijos Biografía Nació en 1935 en la provincia de Hamgyong del Norte (actualmente parte de Corea del Norte). Emigró a Seúl a los 4 años. Es considerado la segunda celebridad más antigua en el mundo del espectáculo en Corea del Sur. Luego de comenzar sus estudios de filosofía en la Universidad de Seúl, se decidió a seguir su deseo de actuar y se unió a un club de drama. Después de la guerra de Corea (1950-1953), el mundo audiovisual se organizó y él hizo su debut en el drama 나도 인간 이 되련가 (I'll Become a Man) en 1956, año de la fundación de HLKZ-TV, la 1°cadena de televisión de Corea. Se inició en el cine en 1966. Por 1°vez interpretó un papel más maduro en el drama de 1991, "What is Love" de la MBC como el padre del personaje de Choi Min Soo.En la década del 2000, interpreta el papel del abuelo en las 2 primeras partes del exitoso drama Unstoppable High Kick de la MBC. Su popularidad entre las generaciones más jóvenes se dio a raíz de la escena, en el 2007, donde se sorprende al encontrar sin querer una película porno en la computadora familiar y se obsesiona por seguir viéndola. Parodiado varias veces, ganándose el apodo de Yadong Soon Jae (porno Soon Jae). Habiendo sido testigo del desarrollo de la industria audiovisual, también ha contribuido siendo el director general de la Asociación de Actores de TV de Corea; por 1° vez en 1971 y dos periodos más en los siguientes años. Es director de la Academia SG (creada para capacitar a las nuevas generaciones). Dramas *Vroom Vroom Pegasus Market (tvN D STORY, 2019) *Pegasus Market (tvN, 2019) *Legal High (jTBC, 2019) *Live (tvN, 2018) *Money Flower (MBC, 2017-2018) *Yeah, That's How It Is (SBS, 2016) *Scholar Who Walks the Night (MBC, 2015) *Unkind Women (KBS2, 2015) *The King's Face (KBS2, 2014-2015) *Turning Point (MBC, 2014) *Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (tvN, 2014) *Potato Star 2013QR3 (TvN, 2013-2014) *Ugly Alert (SBS, 2013) *Childless Comfort (jTBC, 2012) *The Horse Doctor (MBC, 2012) *Late Blossom (SBS Plus, 2012) *The King 2hearts (MBC, 2012) *Hanbando (CSTV, 2012) *A Thousand Kisses (MBC, 2011) *The Princess' Man (KBS2, 2011) *My Princess (MBS, 2011) *Daemul: Big Thing (SBS, 2010) *Flames of Ambition (MBC, 2010) *Coffee House (SBS, 2010) *The Miracle of Love (SBS, 2010) *Stars Falling From the Sky (SBS, 2010) *Father's Place (SBS, 2009) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *I Love You, Don't Cry (MBC, 2008) *Beethoven Virus (MBC, 2008) *Mom Has Grown Horns (KBS2, 2008) *Yi San (MBC, 2007) *When Spring Comes (KBS2, 2007) *Unstoppable High Kick (MBC, 2006) *The Vineyard Man (KBS2, 2006) *A Love to Kill (KBS2, 2005) *Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) *Hanoi Bride (SBS, 2005) *My Sweetheart My Darling (KBS1, 2005) *Land (SBS, 2004) *Tropical Nights in December (MBC, 2004) *Sweet 18 (KBS2, 2004) *A Problem at My Younger Brother's House (SBS, 2003) *Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) *Who's My Love (KBS2, 2002) *Guardian Angel (SBS, 2001) *Still Love (SBS, 2001) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2002) *Present (MBC, 2002) *Orient Theatre (KBS2, 2001) *Sangdo (MBC, 2001) *Housewife's Rebellion (MBC, 2000) *Mr. Duke (MBC, 2000) *Huh Joon (MBC, 1999) *Ambition (MBC, 1994) *What Is Love (MBC, 1991-1992) *Can I Bee Too Human? (1956) Películas *Romang (2019) *Stand By Me (2018) *Gisel, Born Again (2015) *Wild Dog ( 2014) *Romantic Heaven (2011) *I Love You (2010) *Good Morning President (2009) *Family Matters (2006) *Forbidden Quest (2006) *My Girl and I (2005) Teatro *Henri Grandpa and I (2017) Programas de variedades * Idol School como Director de la escuela * Grandpas Over Flowers (tvN, 2013-2015) Reconocimientos *'2019 39th Golden Cinema Film Festival:' Acting Achievement Award *'2018 Korea Best Star Awards: '''Mejor Actor (Stand By Me) *'2018 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards:''' Eungwan Order of Cultural Merit (2nd Class) Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería LeeSoonJae.jpg Categoría:KActor